inlove
by trixygotback
Summary: an axk story wow like there is only a couple but anywho i am bad at summaries so yeah there is rommance lots of it
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot unless you think I should go on the review that to me and ill see bout it

Ok this is when Aangs talking "" and **Katara ''**

ZzZ

(Inside Aangs head)

She is so beautiful, gorgeous, a goddess. I love her but I just can't say the words. I am scared she will reject me and not want to be around me again.

(Now katara)

Umm why is Aang staring at me? I wander what he is thinking bout. This is getting freaky he's just sitting there staring at me with those big brown innocent eyes. I can't stand this.

'**Aang what are you thinking about is something bothering you?'**

"Oh no sorry bout that I was just thinking bout the old days"

'**Oh ok well lets go for a walk' **

"Sure that would be great"

(By the beach)

'**The sunset is so pretty'**

"Yeah but I can think of something prettier"

'**You can what is it'**

(Oops) "um did I say that out loud"

'**Yeah Aang what's with you'**

"Katara there is something that I have to tell you"

'**Sure you can tell me whatever it is '**

"I think I am in love"

'**With whom '**

"Well she is very pretty and special to me"

**What's her name**

"Wow you can see dolphins"

'**Really cool'**

"Ok I think we should head back"

(on the walk there)

'**Look lilies of the valley'**

"Do u like those Katara"

'**They are my favorite**'

"Oh well then here is some"

'**Aang there is something that I have to tell you but I don't know how to say it'**

"Well just say it"

'**Ok iloveyou'** (she said it in a quick short breath)

"Huh"

'**I am not saying it again**'

"Do I hear correctly"

'**What do u think I said'**

"I love you"

'**Then yes'**

"Oh well I love you"

'**Really'**

"Yeah"

Then they walked to the campsite hand and hand with some fruit for Sokka


	2. Chapter 2

I am on vacation now so I am sorry if i don't update soon but ill do my best also when something is in these ' ' that's in their thoughts ok here's the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender or the big fluffy monster known as Appa but I wish I did man but soon very soon (evil laugh)

Chapter 2

The clouds look big a fluffy not to mention dark. The waves in the ocean seemed to get bigger and bigger in each minute. Katara started to get worried. By the looks of this it was going to be a big storm and there was no land around. Katara figured Aang already knew and to wait a minute before she said anything. To take her mind off of the storm she got an apple and started to eat.

(Aangs head)

This is going to be a big one. I don't see any land anywhere. We better get higher so when it hits we will be a little safer. They went really high.

(Katara is in regular print and Aang is in bold print and Sokka is in italic print)

Aang I think we need to find land and fast. This storm is going to be big.

_Katara we are in the middle of the ocean where do you expect Aang to go _

**I am trying to get high anuff so we go over the storm**

Aang are you sure that will work I mean it is going to be a big storm?

_Trust him Katara relax and lay down get some sleep_

How can you sleep when we are in the middle of the ocean about 300 ft above water and heading towards a big storm?

**Sokka I agree with katara stay awake we might need you to do something ok**

_But come on Aang don't agree with her I am tired I want to sleep and we are going to be alright_

**If you fall asleep then I will push you off of appa **

_Fine I won't fall asleep_

(in the storm now)

the storm is fierce and thrashes Appa around and so he had to and now he is getting hit with waves. Sokka is trying to drive Appa. Aang and Katara are bending most of the big waves so they don't get sucked under but some still hit. They were getting tired. Their muscles began to ache from bender, they were shivering from the ice cold wind and waves and they were slipping on the wetness of the saddle.

Aang how are we going to get through this one?

_ Katara I don't know I just don't know_

**Less talking and more pulling waves away**

All a sudden a big wave comes rising and Katara doesn't see it but Aang does. He tries to bend it away but it is too big and he is too weak. He goes to grab on to something then notices Katara doesn't see it. Right before it crashed on Appa Aang lets go of the side of the shadow and grabs Katara. But it is too late they get thrown off of Appa into the cruel sea. Katara tries to swim up but when she reaches the surface she gets pulled by the waves. "Mom I am coming to heaven ill get to see you again," Katara though as she started to lose the little bit of air, little bit of energy and the little bit of hope. All a sudden she saw Aang coming to get her then she blacked out from lack of air but quickly regain all conciseness.

Where is she I cant see her anywhere. I saw her just a second ago. Katara I have to find her. Aang quickly dove under to find his love to save her from her own element. She not here I have to find her fast. He went to the spot where he last saw her and quickly dove under. He saw her she looked like an angle in the ocean light. He quickly stopped gazing and pulled her to shore. "Oh gods have mercy on her," "come on Katara wake up I need you to wake so we can find Sokka." He couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes and started kicking. They found Sokka but him and Appa couldn't get low anoff to get them they had to stay up high. Aang had to think quickly for katara and his own life. He spotted land but didn't know how to make it there. Then he found a piece of wood grabbed it and instructed Katara to fallow and they started to kick towards the little island that Aang had seen. As they kicked it seemed the sea wasn't done with them yet. They would go a foot then get pulled back and their energy was depleting and sleep had started to over come them both. All a sudden the waves seemed to have mercy and helped them to the island but when they were almost there Aang noticed Katara had lost conciseness again. He held on to her, the wood and kept kicking to the island. When he reached there he dragged Katara to the island. He airbended air into her lungs finally she came to but was to weak to walk. So Aang picked her up and walked to a clearing into the forest (never stay on a beach when there is a storm because of high tide and stuff) when he reached there he set her down and toke off her wet, and heavy robe thingy and her boots then laid down next to her to keep her warm with body heat (nothing dirty happens for some of the perverts reading this).

Katara woke up and felt some unusual heat. She looked down and blushed a dark deep shade of red. Aang in his sleep wrapped his arm around her waist and had his head on the curve of her neck. 'His breath is so warm never mind that he is so warm.' Her blush deepened at the thought. Then Aang started to stir.

Aang are you awake

**Humm oh yeah I am awake are you feeling better **

Yeah are ok

**yeah**

he still has his hand around her waist

**katara why are you so read to do have a fever**

He fallowed her eyes and saw his hand then he blushed a dark dark red and quickly removed his hand.

**So how bout trying to find Sokka he must be on this island it's the only one and I know he would take shelter and then look for us. **

Yeah ok that would be great around what time do you think it is?

**About 2'o clock**

Only bout 5 hours till sundown we should get going then.

Alright seems right

(They walk and now it is night time and they are at another clearing but this one is pretty on the side that they are facing in the moon night the trees are dark and there a lot of under growth and clovers so its all dark with little moonlight shining through ok)

Wow Aang look fire fly's.

**It looks like there's lights in the tree **

Aang caught one and held his hands out to have it fly away but when it flew away 2 more came and landed on his hands and they where lighting up there

Wow Aang that great they are so pretty

Aang only smiles his famous smile

'I love it when he smiles like that it makes my heart melt down to my stomach'

**What are you thinking about Katara**

Huh oh nothing

There was a little piece of hair that had gotten loses from her braid. He put it behind her ear. She blushed and smiled and Aang smiled his innocent smile.

Then a bunch of fire flies flew in front of their faces. Katara laughed Aang just 'sighed

She is so beautiful I love it when she smiles. Katara got up to cash the fire flies then Aang got up and joined her.

ZzZ

A sort of cliffy the night isn't over if you thought it was you where dead wrong. Sokka, momo, and Appa were all looking for Aang and Katara and poor momo had to listine to Sokka complain bout being hungery. Well I will try to update soon but I might take awhile tell me if this is better then the first the first was really bad but hey oh well I got every thing out in the open well loves of love

Trixygotback


End file.
